Time Traveling Mishap
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Sailor Moon/Star Wars. Status: Chapter 2. Hotaru gets a 'special' key from Setsuna for her fifteenth birthday. First she doesn't exactly know what to do with it, but she'll find out soon enough...
1. Apology of the Time Guardian

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the great 'Star Wars' saga, and I don't own Sailor Moon.** This was created on a chocolate rush after eating too many of those little snicker chocolate eggs after Easter. ^-^

So, what is this story about? … I don't know yet, all I know is that Hotaru's gonna be basically the main character, and she's going to be 15 ^-^ and no, it's not going to be Hotaru/Anakin. Know why? Because I'm pro-Anakin/Padmé (Amidala). Yeah. But she will be inspired for their deep forbidden love and stuff like that.

Should I pair her up with an OC? ^.^ I like creating OCs but most people don't like them because they think they're all Mary Sue's…or whatever the male version of Mary Sue is. But I swear I won't Mary Sue my OCs or the cannon characters that I use.

**And I give all my Star Wars knowledge credit to Thor (of this same penname; who completely loves Star Wars and studies the whole damn thing) and www.starwars.com.**

Although Thor did get a bit annoying, I'd try to write a paragraph and she'd be like 'NO! You can't travel from that point to that point without running into that city whose people would keep them there stalling' and then of course I'd interrupt her, yell angrily for a while, and erase my 'mistakes', …yeah, my backspace key is all worn out now ^^;.

Alright now you can go ahead and read.

**Time Traveling Mishap  
Chapter One: Apology of the Time Guardian/The Beginning  
By: Tomoe (Saturn Angels)**

_"Setsuna-mama! You never let me do anything I want to do!"_

That had been Hotaru's first foolish sentence, now of course Hotaru understood that Setsuna had reasons for everything she made Hotaru do and for the things she didn't let Hotaru do, but sometimes it all seemed so pointless to her. Pointless and so very frustrating.

After the argument Hotaru had ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door so roughly that anyone in the large mansion could hear it shut. Angered by her loss in the discussion she had sat on her bed holding her pale lavender pillow tightly to her chest fuming silently as she glared at the dark walls that were faintly illuminated by the lamps, of different sizes and shapes, she had put all over the room.

She knew by now that throwing a temper tantrum never did anyone any good unless that someone were a spoiled child begging for a piece of candy before dinner.

But even then, it only works when that someone is a child.

It was her fifteenth birthday, this being one of the few times she made it to fifteen before being reborn, and Usagi and Chibiusa wanted to celebrate with her. They had gotten tickets to a concert that was in town. Her favorite bands were going to be there.

There were _never_ concerts in Juuban unless you count the Starlights concerts, but she never counted those as part of the statistics of bands traveling to their little city.

She had begged Setsuna for hours, trying to gain permission to go to this concert.

Usually she never begged, she was always well mannered and very respectful but today the circumstances were different. She was turning fifteen, her favorite band was in town, and Setsuna still treated her as if she was too young to take care of herself at a rock concert!

She could always sneak out…

Hotaru paused and shook her head, '_No, I've been raised too well to do something so foolish. I'd probably only get caught and get in more trouble and I would be treated even more as an incompetent child. Perhaps I could prove to them that I'm mature enough…?_' Hotaru frowned and lowered her gaze to her bed spread, tracing the sewn patterns on it lazily with her index finger, '_No, I've already gone and proved Setsuna right by losing my temper over something so_ trivial.'

For a few moments the thought of apologizing crossed her mind, but even though Hotaru was raised well by her adoptive parents, she was still too stubborn and prideful to apologize and admit to Setsuna that she was wrong.

She supposed she was acting immature by not being able to do such an simple thing, but if that was being immature then she'd rather not be mature about the whole matter.

She still was a teenager after all, and teenagers were often thought to be spontaneous and heedless of rules and restrictions set by their parents or guardians.

Then again she couldn't use that as an excuse seeing as she was a fifteen year old who had saved the world at least once, who had helped save the world more then twice, who had lived at least four times, and was at least two thousand years old.

She gently placed the pillow she was holding back among the other pillows, she had calmed down greatly after sulking in her room for however long it had been. She guessed it had been no less then half an hour since she could hear the sounds of Michiru cooking while telling Haruka not to touch the desert, with a playful warning tone added to her voice.

There was a knock at the door, and Hotaru didn't even have to ask to know who it was. Seeing that Michiru and Haruka were busy in the kitchen then that only left Setsuna.

"Come in." Hotaru said, loud enough for Setsuna to hear on the other side of the door.

Setsuna opened the door and walked in slowly, eyes adjusting to the dim light, "Hi," was all she said at first as she took a seat at the edge of Hotaru's bed.

"Hi." Hotaru replied somewhat awkwardly.

"You really should get a window in your room, or some brighter lights. It's quite a difference here then it is in the hallway, how do you read so much in such poor lighting?" Setsuna asked breaking the silence before getting down to business.

"If you just came to comment on my eccentric tastes then please just leave me be for the time being." Hotaru whispered quietly, she hated telling older people to go away…it always seemed so rude, as though if you said it in the wrong tone it would hurt their feelings.

Setsuna smiled softly, "No, I didn't come just to pick on your odd style of living. But, I did come to apologize."

Hotaru looked down, unwilling to meet Setsuna's gaze. Yes, Setsuna could apologize and act so calm even though her voice held sincerity…yes, Setsuna was mature. Hotaru shook her head, "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, Setsuna-mama."

It was Setsuna's turn to shake her head this time, "No, Hotaru. I should've let you go to that concert. I know you've been dying to go for ages, but if I had let you go something terrible would've happened to you. Though, under the strict rules of being Time Guardian I'm not supposed to tell you what would have happened, but I don't think I would have been able to bear it if it had come to be." Setsuna quickly wiped at her eyes, Hotaru wondered if she were crying and felt as if she should say something to comfort the senshi of time.

"They didn't have very good seats anyway."

Setsuna chuckled and sniffled some before clearing her throat and continuing her speech as if it hadn't been interrupted, "At any rate, I am trusting you with something very special. I believe you've reached an age where I can rest assured that you're trustworthy."

Hotaru stayed silent, half because she didn't want to say anything stupid and the other half because she was, well, flattered that Setsuna had placed confidence; which is always earned not given, in her.

"Hold out your hand Hotaru," Setsuna said after taking something out of her coat pocket.

Hotaru did as she was told and closed her eyes to make it more of a surprise even though that hadn't been requested of her.

But she might as well have had her eyes open, she knew exactly what it was when Setsuna placed it in her hand. She could see it even with her eyes closed, she could feel its cold hard texture.

It was a small object, though fairly heavy for one of its size. Hotaru opened her eyes and wasn't at all surprised when she saw with her own eyes what it was, though it was prettier then what she had seen it to look like in her mind's eye.

"A key?" Hotaru asked, though she wasn't asking as if she were surprised that it was indeed a key, she was asking what the point was of giving her one. It had to be a special key of some sort, perhaps one of Setsuna's time keys.

Setsuna nodded, "During the Silver Millennium I had my father craft that one especially for you. You may not remember but you and I were fairly close back then. Best friends, you could say. A bit like Rei-san is to Usagi-hime, though we would never quarrel."

"But…does it have any special powers? Like yours do?" Hotaru asked turning the key over in her palm a few times, it was a silver key that seemed to glow palely violet whenever the light would shine on it. At the top there was an upside down semi-circle and in the middle of it was the symbol of Saturn.

Setsuna smiled, "You could say that."

"What does that mean, Setsuna-mama? It was a yes or no question…"

Setsuna smiled mysteriously as she got off of the bed, "Yes…and no."

"Setsuna! Stop being so cryptic!" Hotaru said, a light whining undertone in her voice.

Setsuna smiled, "Now, come on. We'll be late for dinner."

Hotaru stuck her tongue out and watched as Setsuna left her room. Hotaru's smile faded slowly and she looked at Setsuna's gift. She ran her thumb along it and blinked when she had felt a part of it that wasn't so smooth. Under closer inspection she saw that there was some form of writing on the key; an inscription of sorts. Though it wasn't in any language she could read, it wasn't in Japanese, Chinese, Korean or English. And the writing was in symbols so she knew it must be some form of ancient writing.

"Hota-chan! Time for dinner!" Haruka called impatiently from downstairs.

"Coming!" Hotaru shouted back though it was more out of habit then truth. She set down the key next to her jewelry box, which Chibiusa had given her as a thirteenth birthday gift, glanced at it one last time and sprinted out her bedroom door and downstairs to where her family was waiting for her.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Yes, yes I know that it didn't have any Star Wars in this chapter, and it was more of a prologue then a first chapter but do I care?

Nope.

Well, actually I was going to make it a lot longer but figured I could leave you hanging for a few days until I post the next chapter which I'm working on as you read this.

Now, go ahead and review.  
Yes, that's right, it's so very easy to do. 

Just press that little button, and use your lazy fingers to type words that can somehow form a coherent sentence.

Just like magic, huh?

Also, while you're at it go ahead and tell me what kind of attitude I should give my OC, or who you'd rather her be paired up with.

No, not Anakin.

If you say Anakin I will track you down, take you back to my house, show you where my secret room is, show you that dragons truly exist, and then feed you to my pretty purple hydra.

^_^ Really! I'll do it!

So review ^_^

*Tomoe* 


	2. The Key

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Star Wars, if I did I'd be the one of the richest people alive, and I don't own Sailor Moon, because it would be unfair of me to own Star Wars and Sailor Moon because I'd be doubly rich and I'd own two things starting with S. That's a no-no.

And I'm really sorry that I didn't update as soon as I thought I would! I got really really sick and was forced to stay in bed all day *sigh* ah, the live of ones who inspire others, lol

Alright now you can go ahead and read.

**Time Traveling Mishap  
Chapter Two:   
By: Tomoe (Saturn Angels)**

**Last time…**

"Hota-chan! Time for dinner!" Haruka called impatiently from downstairs.

"Coming!" Hotaru shouted back though it was more out of habit then truth. She set down the key next to her jewelry box, which Chibiusa had given her as a thirteenth birthday gift, glanced at it one last time and sprinted out her bedroom door and downstairs to where her family was waiting for her.

**This time…**

"So, I'm guessing Setsuna gave you your greatly anticipated gift?" Haruka asked before eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes, trying to get through her main meal as quickly as possible so she could get to Michiru's chocolate cake.

Hotaru nodded smiling a bit, "Yes." Hotaru was about to continue eating when she remembered about the inscription she had seen on it, "Oh! Setsuna-mama?"

"Yes?" Setsuna asked raising her gaze to look at Hotaru.

"Um, I noticed something odd about the key that you gave me…" Hotaru started not sure if Setsuna knew about the writing or not.

"Besides the fact that it has a purple glow around it?" Haruka asked chuckling lightly.

"Don't speak with your mouthful." Michiru said in a scolding tone.

Hotaru giggled before Setsuna told her to continue with what she was saying before they interrupted, "Well, when I was up in my room I felt that part of it was a bit jagged so I looked at it closer and there were symbols on it. Is it some sort of message?"

Setsuna could only nod, "Yes. Though I can't quite remember what it says, and even if you showed me the writing it would do little to restore my memory. It was written in the ancient dialect of Saturnian, it's been so long since I've seen any writing even remotely resembling it that I couldn't tell you what it means even if I wanted to."

Hotaru paused, put out, "So you can't tell me what it means?"

Setsuna shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Hotaru sighed, "No, it's fine. I was just…curious."

"Naturally you would be." Setsuna said with a nod before tending to her meal once more.

Hotaru stayed in her seat a few moments longer, staring at the table's wooden surface before standing.

"Oh?" Michiru asked surprised, "Are you going to sleep already?"

Hotaru nodded, "It's been a long day, Michiru-mama." She pushed in her seat and took her plate and glass, of half-finished milk, to the kitchen and stuck them in the dishwasher after rinsing them off. She made her way to each of her adoptive parents saying goodnight and kissing them on the cheek.

"You're not going to stay for dessert?" Michiru asked sounding disappointed, she had worked really hard on that cake.

Hotaru shook her head, "I'm full, Michiru-mama. Thank you for the wonderful meal. I'll be expecting an exquisite birthday cake tomorrow." Hotaru said and giggled before leaving the kitchen.

Michiru pouted looking distraught, "But that was supposed to be her birthday cake. I guess I'll have to make another one tomorrow…" she sighed slightly and poked at her food.

Haruka smiled to herself, not mad at all that there would be more cake to expect in the day to come.

It was silent for a while before Haruka cleared her throat, "Does this mean I get to have Hotaru-chan's dessert?" her voice was hopeful causing Michiru to laugh delicately.

"I suppose, only if it's all right with Hotaru though. Hotaru-chan?" Michiru called.

Hotaru, who was halfway up the stairs, already knew what she was going to ask, "Yes, Haruka-papa can have my dessert."

Haruka grinned like a Cheshire cat and called out a thanks.

Hotaru shook her head and made her way to her bedroom thankful that she didn't get tired anymore like she used to.

She walked into her room, closing the door behind her as she always did. She made her way towards her bed waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness; she became confused after a while when the room didn't seem to light up at all. For a while she began panicking wondering if she had perhaps gone blind, she forced herself to calm down and looked around her room to notice the reason why there was no light.

All the lamps were off.

Surely all of the light bulbs couldn't have gone out all at the same time. That's just impossible…

The room was lit up by a flash of white light before dimming almost completely; she would have thought it was lightning had it not been for the change in the atmosphere. There was a small sound, she would have missed it if she had not been listening carefully. It was almost an insistent buzzing noise.

She had a fairly good idea what was causing all of this, after all what was in her room that wasn't in her room the day before? She turned instinctively to her jewelry box and right beside it lay the key, it would have looked completely innocent if the aura around it didn't keep shifting colors from lavender to white to black to white to lavender and so forth.

If the key had a mind she would guess that it was calling out for something, someone even. She approached it cautiously, having no clue as to why she didn't yell for her parents. She reached her hand out and gently touched the key, she quickly pulled her hand back feeling as if she had just licked a battery.

She stood by it, watching it carefully to see if it would change its patterns as she expected it to after touching it. And of course, that's exactly what it did, lavender was completely cut out of the picture and it only continued to shift between black and white, darkness and light.

_"Hotaru-hime, it has been a while has it not?"_ asked a soft, whispery female voice. And not without a source either. At first it seemed more of a hologram; slightly see through before solidifying.

"I'm sorry, but…I don't know who you are.." Hotaru whispered, not exactly wanting Setsuna or anyone else to know that a stranger who knew who she was.

The girl was tall, not impressively so, but she seemed to be at the least five feet, seven inches. She wore a long brown cloak, her face not visible due to the poor lighting and the dark shadow her hood caused. Her hair was black, from what Hotaru could see, but other then that it wasn't surprising that Hotaru couldn't recognize her.

_"I am not surprised.."_ the girl said sounding amused though she neither laughed or chuckled, _"Call me… Aoueki."_ (pronounced: oh eh key) The girl seemed relieved as she continued, _"I have traveled far and wide to be able to meet you, Hotaru-hime. But I fear I have not come at the best of times, nor bearing the best of news. Hotaru-hime, you must travel with me beyond this galaxy to another one that is very far from--."_

"Beyond this galaxy?" Hotaru asked surprised, well she wasn't exactly expecting that one.

_"Please, Hotaru-hime."_ Aoueki pleaded, reaching out and grabbing Hotaru's hand in her own. Hotaru then noticed that the girl's hand was pale white, seemingly giving off a faint lavender glow. _"You must trust me on this, and even though next time we meet I will not remember you or even know who you are… please know that you are our, and my last hope."_

((sound familiar? Lol, I just couldn't help it *is hit upside the head by Thor*))

The girl let go of Hotaru's hand and said no more, she simply stood for a while, gazing at Hotaru. And Hotaru was sure that if she _could_ see the girl's face her expression would be one of sadness, loneliness, longing, or perhaps just utter despair.

The girl disappeared then, just as quickly as she had appeared, the lamps all blinked on at once and the key stopped shifting colors, staying a simple violet color.

Hotaru backed away from it and collapsed onto the bed, suddenly weary and confused. Exactly who was that? What did they know that she didn't? A lot most likely… but …

She let out a soft scream of confusion, muffling it by her pillow so no one would come inside to ask if she was all right. She sighed and took the pillow of her face, she pulled the covers down and was about to climb into bed when Setsuna opened the door saying, "Hotaru-chan, if you're not asleep I remembered part of the inscription…"

Hotaru looked at Setsuna, "No, Setsuna-mama, I'm not asleep." Hotaru replied quickly looking at Setsuna intently.

((in a galaxy far, far away *is hit again by Thor* ^.^; sorry))

Setsuna paused, her brow furrowing in a state of confusion, "Well…that's odd. I suddenly forgot what it said…" she seemed troubled by the whole thing as she shook her head, "but I have been informed to tell you this, it is an old passage in an ancient book of prophecy. 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

Hotaru didn't pay much attention to the rest, wasn't that almost the exact same thing the girl had said? It was close enough to feel eerie at any rate.

Setsuna finished her small paragraph, which Hotaru didn't feel the need to listen to as she knew what she was destined to do, and looked at Hotaru with a mixture of sadness and satisfaction in her gaze, "Hotaru…you've been visited already I believe, I won't ask any questions. I knew someone had entered this house because I felt the change in environment. All I have to say is, Hotaru, I hope you followed or will follow whatever advice or instructions this person, or persons, has given you. Now to you I say goodnight," she said, walking over to give her adoptive daughter a hug before slipping slips of paper into Hotaru's shirt pocket. "That's money, it can be exchanged into any currency by my father Cronus, call on him if you need any help, use your communicator to do so." And with that Setsuna left Hotaru's bedroom.

And of course Hotaru knew exactly what her destiny, in this life, was. All the signs pointed at what to do and how to do it. She changed clothing, not wanting to be wearing black silk pajamas if she really did make it into a different galaxy.

She dug through her drawers, trying to think of something that wouldn't be too controversial, in the end she chose to wear black cargo pants, she might end up needing all the pockets in the near future, a dark purple sleeveless turtle neck with a lavender stripe across the chest, and her favorite gray stretchy sweater. She brushed all the tangles out of her hair and pulled a bag out of her closet to put things into. She had no clue how long she would have to stay there so she threw in t-shirts of different colors, tank tops, long sleeve shirts in case it got cold, pants, shorts, and of course her "unmentionables".

She zipped up her black duffel bag with some trouble before throwing it into her reserved sub-space pocket, which she referred to as spandex space. She slipped the money Setsuna had given her into her back pocket, put her henshin wand in one of the pockets close to her thigh, wrote a sorry note to Michiru, for not getting to eat the cake for tomorrow and giving Haruka permission to eat her piece.

After all that was done she strode confidently towards the key, and grasped it in her hand, not at all surprised that once she did so the room disappeared in a flash of white light followed by a short period of complete darkness.

She had closed her eyes against the flash and didn't open them until she felt familiar ground beneath her feet and the air around her hummed with the life of others, a large city she expected as she opened her eyes.

She was surprised that she was actually inside a building, in particular one that seemed to be all about gambling and the like. Everything inside seemed to be chaos and it was very crowded.

She looked around her glad that most of the inhabitants of this gambling bar were humans. She only hoped they spoke the same language!

"You look like you're in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe just lost?" a female voice suggested, sounding amused.

_'Well that answers that question…'_ Hotaru thought as she turned, "I guess you could say that…my name is Hotaru."

The girl smiled, a warm smile which seemed out of place for the place she was in, "I'm Aoueki Egira, no my last name is _not_ for the last time connected in any way to Nyat Agira."

"Aoueki?" Hotaru repeated, her eyes widening, "You…you're Aoueki?"

Aoueki tilted her head to the side, her long black hair sliding off her shoulders, "Have we met?" she asked studying Hotaru closely, "You're strange…I'm surprised I don't remember you." She laughed, covering her mouth as she did so, "I mean that in a good way! I like your style of clothing, it's strange but not all together unfashionable."

Hotaru then remembered that Aoueki _had_ said that she wouldn't remember her. Though she was hoping that she would have, "Um, well, Aoueki would you mind telling me where I am?"

"I won't ask how you don't know where you are. You're probably not from around here, maybe you're from Mos Espa? Well in any case you're in the Outlander Club, among the lower levels of Coruscant. Ring a bell?"

"Uhh, sure. Yes, it does. I suppose."

Aoueki laughed once more, blue eyes shining with mirth, it was then that Hotaru took notice that Aoueki's skin tone was normal, it gave off no purple hue. Perhaps this was a different person entirely?

Aoueki turned to look at some commotion in the corner of the bar, looking displeased at something. Over the shouting of people she turned to Hotaru, holding up her hands, "That must be my stupid brother! Can't he stay out of trouble for one second? I'll be back in a sec!" she called as she ran through the small gathering crowd, Hotaru waiting stupidly feeling suddenly insecure now that she had no one to talk to.

She heard some more angry shouting before the crowd slowly went back to what they were doing, and Aoueki walked back, scolding a boy who she was holding by the ear. He seemed very annoyed at the whole thing not to mention his lip was bleeding slightly and he looked in no mood to wipe it clean.

"It serves you right for trying to steal that man's money! From a Rodian nonetheless! How stupid are you!?" she yelled giving her brother's ear a sharp yank.

He cringed but didn't cry out, Aoueki let go but made sure he followed her back to where Hotaru was standing, "I swear can't I leave you alone for a minute!? You act like some little toddler instead of a sixteen year old!" she sighed heavily and seemed to calm down, "Hotaru this is Eiki (pronounced A key) my brother, Eiki this is Hotaru she's new here. Can I trust you to show her around while I finish up here?"

Eiki seemed to have already calmed down and he made himself slightly more presentable by licking the blood off his lip and mocking a bow, "Hi." He said, he had black hair tied back into a low pony-tail and cerulean blue eyes, the exact hue of the ocean, he was also as pale as his sister. He wore a black tight-fitting shirt and a black trench coat, and black slightly loose pants.

Hotaru mustered a response, wanting to sound cool and collected, and sophisticated.

"H-Hello."

_Well…that didn't come out as I hoped it would._

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Well it had some Star Wars. It had a location, and it mentioned a character that played no main part in the movie, lol.

I gotta go catch up on sleep now, so…

Please just review.  
It's very easy to do. 

Well…erm…I suppose that's it. Thank you www.starwars.com/database, and Thor. Lol, Thor made me thank her just cuz she told me about the Outlander Club place. So thanks ^.^ and thanks to all my reviewers! Might as well make a short shout-out list to ya all…

Sammie, Be'Jammin, BloodyVixen, Ankle, Dione, nichole, Dragon-Mage.

Thank you for making me feel loved, hehe!

So review again! Make me feel more loved so you can get another chapter! ^.^

*Tomoe* 


End file.
